The start of a beautiful life
by filmloverxo
Summary: Drabble of the lead up to Harry and Ginny's wedding day...


9- Your words create what you speak about. Learn to speak positively." Sanya Roman

13-(word) disaster

Beater 1: an adjective- beautiful

_A.N- Bit of Harry and Ginny drabble leading up to and on their wedding day… Hope you enjoy! Review! :D_

**The start of a beautiful life**

Beautiful. That's how every little girl and love- sick teenager wants to look on their wedding day. A beautiful dress, beautiful setting and for it all to be beautifully photographed. Underneath all of her bravado, Ginny Weasley secretly longed for this as well. Unlike most girls who planned their wedding without seriously considering the groom, Ginny Weasley knew from the age of 10 that she wanted to marry Harry Potter. Of course she would have to get him to fall in love with her first and that's exactly what she did.

Sleeping soundly on the large bed in the centre of the room, Harry and Ginny stirred as a loud commotion could be heard downstairs. The shrill voice of Molly Weasley was loud and clear as she thundered up the stairs. "Arthur! You know how I feel about these things! Fleur and Bill were not sharing a bed during their courting time and none of my other children will be either!" A faint reply could be heard which sounded like "Of _course not_, none of the other children are sharing a bed with their partners. Much like we didn't? Hmmm…." The clambering up the stairs faltered but soon continued. Harry had barely flung himself under the bed before Molly burst through the door. Ginny sat up, grabbing the sheets

Quickly, apparated into the room where he was supposed to be staying and landed on a lump on his bed. The bed however had been joined with Ron's and the figure he had landed on was Hermione. Both of them let out screams; one high pitched one and one more like a bellow. The sound combined caused Ron to leap out of bed and grab his wand, screaming at Harry "Impedimenta" causing Harry to slow down mid fall to the floor. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry with a bemused expression as his facial expression slowly changed as he fell to the floor. It was Hermione who snapped back to her senses just before Harry hit the floor. With the curse lifted, Harry smashed into the floor and a lamp on a nearby table came crashing down. The loud commotion had obviously grabbed Molly's attention again and she was heard thundering in their direction. With panic stricken looks, the three all ran out of the room managed to all disperse throughout the house. This could lead to a disaster.

Crisis averted, 20 minutes later, a very flustered Molly appeared in the kitchen where all the young adults were sat reading the paper and chatting about the wedding. Fleur was trying to convince Ginny to show her the dress to which Ginny adamantly refused claiming it was to be a surprise. However, with a small smirk to one another, Harry and Ginny chuckled knowing that really Ginny just didn't want Fleur "helping her make improvements" to it. The dress Ginny was to wear was Harry's mothers, unbeknown to him. He'd seen it in a photo but was unaware of its existence. As the wedding got closer, less than 24 hours, Ginny began to panic but remained calm in front of everyone.

Later that day, people began arriving for the wedding which was to be held on a hill a little way away from the burrow. Though it wasn't planned to be a large wedding (only close friends and family) it turned out that between all the Weasleys, Hagrid, Fleur's family who couldn't _possibly_ miss out on such an occasion, the combined Hogwarts friends of both the bride and groom and the girlfriends/boyfriends/fiancés of any relatives meant that quite a large area was needed. A few people would be arriving early as not to land on each other the following day.

After a very crowded dinner, Harry and Ginny snuck off from the activities outside to have a moment of privacy. Though they were engaged, Molly had been secretly watching them like a hawk and the closer to the wedding it got; the more frantic she seemed about keeping them apart. It wasn't until she'd had a few glasses of wine and a wink from Arthur that the couple managed to get away. Rather than going into the bedroom, they sat on the staircase, content to just hold each other. They watched the sun go down and it wasn't until the voices of tired guests came closer that they stood up, embraced and whispered "I love you." They each retired to their respective rooms, for once obeying the house rule, and got ready for bed.

Rather than wake up naturally as she'd planned to on what was supposed to be the best day of her life, Ginny was woken up by her bridesmaids shaking her. Angelia, Hermione, Fleur and Luna stood by her bed, already showered with breakfast in their hands. Ginny reached gleefully for the tray but Hermione held it back, ordering Ginny into the shower to get ready. "But it's only 8 o'clock! The wedding isn't for four hours!" Rather than placating the four girls, this sent them into a frenzy of running around asking if the suitcase was packed and if the chairs were set up. Ginny was ushered into the bathroom being reminded by Fleur that if she wasn't showered soon, the whole day would be a disaster. Dashing into the bathroom, Ginny slammed the door and slid down to the floor. Outside Hermione could be heard chastising Fleur crying, "Your words create what you speak about. Learn to speak positively." Taking a breath, a grin began to etch itself onto her face. Today she was marrying Harry Potter. After today they would be married and have no more stupid rules. In a few hours, she would be Ginny Potter.

After being pampered, plucked and painted, it was finally time to slide the dress over her rollers and made up face. Whilst Fleur had wanted more extravagant makeup to be done on Ginny, the other three had backed Ginny up in keeping her relatively natural to which she was grateful and secretly knew Harry would be too. The dress was taken out of its protection and even Fleur was stunned into silence by its beauty. It was a beautiful traditional ivory that had lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The size of it had been barely tampered with and the buttons and the only thing about the dress that had been altered was the buttons on the back which to some would merely look like tiny silver buttons but if you got closer, tiny heads of a stag, dog and what could be argued was a werewolf lined the back of the dress. The dress was slipped over her head and Hermione buttoned it up at the back. The rollers were removed from Ginny's hair and a tiny veil was settled on top. Until this point the mirrors had been covered but with a flourish of her wand, Hermione removed the cover off of the full length mirror and Ginny gasped at what she saw.

Outside, Harry checked his watch and nervously grinned at the crowd. In less than a minute Ginny should appear around the canopy of trees and they would be married. Harry searched the crowd and the second Harry made eye contact with his soon to be mother- in law, she burst into tears and sobbed into George's shoulder muttering "Oh I always knew he was a good boy! He's made her so happy! Oh…" Harry began breathing harder as the music for Ginny's entrance began and Ron whispered to him "Breathe mate". Nodding, Harry exhaled only to have his breath taken away again when he laid eyes on Ginny.

Walking down the aisle with Teddy and Victoria in front of her and Arthur holding her arm, Ginny smiled at the crowd. Her eyes slowly rose to lock with Harry's where they remained for the rest of the ceremony. Dressed in Lily's dress, her hair wavy and cascading down her back, she did look absolutely beautiful.


End file.
